Question: 31 cars were in the hardware store parking lot. 8 more cars park at the hardware store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $31 + 8$ cars. $31 + 8 = 39$ cars.